L'auberge de dangos
by Saskia64
Summary: Sasuke et sa team Hebi tout juste réunie prennent le chemin vers la vengeance qui obsède le jeune Uchiha. Cependant en chemin, ils font un arrêt dans une auberge qui aurait bien pu tout changer. J'aime imaginer le côté un peu plus humain de notre beau Sasuke, c'est pourquoi cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit. Si vous aussi vous aimez rêver, venez rêver avec moi
1. Un jour de repos

**L'auberge de dangos**

Les écailles du serpent réfléchissaient joliment la lueur du soleil tandis qu'il se tortillait silencieusement entre les feuilles mortes d'automne. Il s'immobilisa soudain et fit jouer sa langue fendue pour capter les arômes dans l'air.

* * *

-Hummm! J'adore cette odeur de dangos tout juste cuits!

Suigetsu se pourlécha les babines d'un air joyeux en posant nonchalamment ses pieds sur la table. Sasuke ne dit rien mais un seul regard noir suffit à raviser Suigetsu qui enleva ses pieds de la table en grimaçant.

-Tch! Se renfrogna-t-il. On a passé des jours et des jours à courir à droite à gauche! Pour une fois qu'on se pose quelque part, excusez moi de vouloir me mettre un peu à l'aise!

-Humpf, ce fut le seul commentaire de Sasuke qui croisait les mains sur son torse.

Karin eut un sourire en coin en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gamin Suigetsu, le rebiffa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on n'est pas venu ici pour se détendre mais seulement pour se reposer un peu. Sasuke-kun ne nous a pas engagés pour un camp de vacances, imbécile. L'équipe Hebi a un objectif très précis.

-Nya nya nya! La mima Suigetsu en se curant le nez. Tu dis ça mais depuis le début de ce voyage tu as été l'élément perturbateur du groupe. Toujours à baver sur Sasuke comme une adolescente en chaleur! On sait bien quel est ton objectif à toi!

-Comment?! S'énerva Karin en rougissant malgré elle.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prendre une fille dans l'équipe Sasuke, rappela gravement Suigetsu. Mais vu que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête…

-Taisez vous, intervint Juugo d'un ton sans réplique. On apporte les dangos.

Une vielle femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus sur sa tête par des bâtonnets s'approchait effectivement de leur table en portant un plateau où se tenaient deux assiettes de dangos et quatre tasses de thé vert. Il s'agissait d'Irina, la maîtresse des lieux. Cette auberge qu'elle gérait à l'aide de son fils Ulrich, était l'héritage que son mari leur avait laissé après son décès quelques années plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un hospice on ne peut plus respectable situé dans une forêt dans la périphérie du Pays de la Roche.

Juugo, qui était quelqu'un de discret et d'observateur, avait remarqué les regards inquiets que la vieille femme n'avait cessé de leur dédier tout en préparant leur commande. Ce n'était cependant pas la seule car le reste des clients d'Irina étaient devenus très silencieux et paraissaient même apeurés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Juugo se doutait bien qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe Hebi n'avait l'air d'un gentil touriste. Après tout, Sasuke avait cette expression peu amicale gravée sur son visage masqué sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs et son épée Kusanagi rangée dans son fourreau; Suigetsu avait ce sourire carnassier, son regard arrogant et surtout son énorme sabre décapiteur qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main; Karin aurait pu passer pour une jolie fille aux cheveux flamboyant si seulement le moindre commentaire déplaisant de Suigetsu n'allumait pas cette flamme meurtrière dans ses yeux; quand à Juugo, il était bien conscient que sa taille imposante et sa forte carrure devait être assez impressionnante.

C'est pourquoi Juugo voulait au moins maintenir une apparence de tranquillité dans le groupe pour ne pas augmenter la méfiance des gens autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas venus là pour créer des embrouilles mais simplement pour se reposer après un voyage éreintant. Et c'est que depuis que Sasuke les avait recrutés pour s'allier à lui, ils n'avaient cessé de battre le pays à la recherche de son frère aîné, Uchiha Itachi, que Sasuke désirait tuer.

-Tenez, fit Irina en posant leur commande sur leur table. Bon appétit.

Suigetsu se jeta immédiatement sur les dangos caramélisés, les dévorant avec un appétit féroce. Karin secoua la tête avec dégout en le regardant faire tandis que Sasuke goutait son thé avec indifférence.

-Au fait Sasuke, articula Suigetsu la bouche pleine. On va rester ici combien de temps au juste? J'aimerais autant ne pas risquer de perdre la piste de Kisame! N'oublie pas que j'ai mon propre objectif! Je dois récupérer Samehada coûte que coûte.

-Tu as l'air bien impatient pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant tout le trajet, répondit tranquillement Sasuke en posant sa tasse.

Suigetsu afficha un sourire enchanté, dévoilant sa dentition pointue qui rappelait les dents aiguisés d'un requin.

-Désolé Sasuke-kun, sourit-il. Ça c'était mon côté chiant qui s'exprimait. Mais au fond, tu sais, je suis aussi motivé que toi pour cette mission. Après tout moi aussi j'ai un lourd fardeau sur les épaules. Je dois revivre l'organisation des sept épéistes de Kirigakure no Sato. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je le sais, confirma Sasuke. C'est précisément parce que tu possède cette ambition que je t'ai choisi.

-Et moi qui croyais avoir été choisi pour mon talent inégalable! Pouffa Suigetsu en mordant dans une nouvelle brochette de dangos.

-Quel talent? Grommela Karin en pinçant les lèvres.

Avant que Suigetsu n'est pu lui renvoyer une réponse acerbe, les portes de l'auberge s'ouvrirent vivement en faisant tourner toutes les têtes.

-Salut mami Irina! S'écria la jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée. Tu as du monde aujourd'hui dis donc!

La plupart des regards suivirent la démarche énergique de la fille jusqu'au comptoir où la vieille réceptionniste l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Pfiouuu! Siffla Suigetsu avec appréciation. En voilà une belle femelle! Tu devrais suivre son exemple Karin. Quoique…Laisse tomber plutôt. C'est peine perdu en fait.

-TA GUEULE! Beugla Karin en serrant des poings menaçants.

-Tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Sasuke? Elle est très mignonne!

L'attention de Sasuke avait elle aussi été capté par la vivacité de la jeune femme et il l'observait attentivement du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait contredire Suigetsu. La jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire brillante et ondulée qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos, sa peau mâte mettait en valeur ses grands yeux verts et sa tenue simple laissez deviner les courbes élégantes de son corps. De plus, avec son grand sourire et sa voix vibrante, elle dégageait une énergie revitalisante. C'était comme si un halo de chaleur l'enrobait et ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle s'en voyait ravivés, comme si sa joie était contagieuse.

Cette sensation réveilla des souvenirs enfouis dans l'esprit du jeune brun. Il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui, comme cette fille, avait un don pour réchauffer les cœurs à l'aide d'un simple sourire.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se demandant lequel des deux sentiments, agacement ou amusement, l'emportait en lui à cette comparaison.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, les interpella-t-il tour à tour. Nous partirons dès demain matin. Nous nous retrouverons ici à la même heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il finit sa tasse de thé et, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de ses alliés, il se dirigea d'un pas posé vers le comptoir.

-Il va où? Demanda Karin, les yeux ronds.

- Laisse-le! Se désintéressa Suigetsu en agitant la main comme s'il chassait une mouche gênante. Il a le droit de s'amuser aussi. Toujours à faire la gueule comme ça. Il va finir par avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs plus tôt que la normale!

-Tu dis ça, mais toi tu a déjà les cheveux blancs Suigetsu, murmura Juugo en soupirant.

Suigetsu éclata de rire.

-_S'amuser_? S'étrangla Karin en fixant le dos de Sasuke.

Suigetsu s'inclina vers sa camarade en lui clignant un œil séducteur.

-Ne sois pas si triste, Karin. Je veux bien te réconforter moi…

Karin lui envoya un regard assassin qui fit reculer le garçon.

-Je rigolais bien sûr! Qui voudrait d'une vieille harpie comme toi dans son lit?! Pas étonnant que Sasuke aille voir ailleurs!

-JE VAIS TE BUTER! SALE MOME!

Karin sortit un kunai de sa poche avec l'intention de l'attaquer tandis que Suigetsu attrapait sa gigantesque épée. Juugo, voyant les regards alarmés des assistants, attrapa le col des deux ninjas et les traina jusqu'à la porte.

Sasuke regarda ses trois recrues sortir ainsi de l'auberge avec exaspération. Il se demanda encore une fois s'il avait fait le bon choix en les prenant avec lui.

-Plutôt bruyants tes amis, commenta la jeune femme à côté de lui sans le regarder.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle avec curiosité. Elle était assise sur le tabouret du comptoir en dégustant une assiette de dangos que lui avait offerte Irina. Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel qu'Irina propose des articles gratuits à la fille dès qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. En effet, la maîtresse des lieux était une vieille connaissance des parents de la jeune femme et depuis que le même incident avaient tué simultanément son mari et ses parents, les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et maintenaient une relation quasi familiale.

Sasuke prit place sur le tabouret voisin sans la quitter du regard. Elle finit par le lui rendre, haussant le sourcil droit. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager quelques instants tandis que la jeune femme mastiquait sa boulette de dango.

-Saedra ma chérie! Dis soudain la vieille Irina en les tirant de leur duel de regards. Tu veux une petite tasse de thé?

-Euh…Non merci mami Irina! Répondit Saedra en arrachant son regard vert de celui noir de Sasuke. Je suis juste de passage. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien! Où est passé Ulrich au fait?

-Il est parti au village me chercher quelques ingrédients pour la cuisine. C'est dommage que tu doives partir si vite! Il mourrait d'envie de te revoir!

Irina cligna un œil complice à la jeune femme tout en essuyant des verres avec une serviette propre. Saedra secoua la tête avec un sourire patient.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire mami têtue! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser ton sale gosse!

-C'est ce que tu dis, s'esclaffa Irina, radieuse. Mais j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses ma fille!

Saedra leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment dépitée. Irina s'éloigna pour servir un client d'un air triomphant.

-Satanée mami! Sourit Saedra. Eh! Toi.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils à cette interpellation.

-Tu veux ma dernière boulette? Lui proposa Saedra en lui tendant sa brochette. Vu comment tu m'as regardé manger, tu dois vraiment être affamé.

Un large sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres charnues tandis qu'elle glissait ce sous-entendu évident sous ses mots. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Il accepta néanmoins la brochette.

-Disons que j'ai un faible pour les choses appétissantes, susurra-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa la dernière boulette entre ses dents et la mangea sans quitter Saedra du regard. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient joliment.

-Et bien! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui en dit autant avec son regard! Au moins on peut dire que tu joue franc jeu. Tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Tes intentions sont très claires depuis le début. Mais malheureusement pour toi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'intentions. Et je ne suis pas une fille facile. Tu vas devoir chercher à calmer ta faim avec un autre dango. Au revoir, le mec mystérieux!

Saedra quitta vivement son tabouret et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille Irina et quitta les lieux en saluant les clients habitués qui la connaissaient depuis toute petite. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière elle, Sasuke se leva à son tour et lui emboita le pas.

_Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de baisser les bras quand je désire quelque chose…_

Il remarqua au passage le regard intense que lui dédia Irina. Avec Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu, ils avaient réservé deux chambres dans son auberge et l'avaient rémunéré généreusement mais malgré ça il sentait l'animosité de la vieille femme devant leur allure de guerriers. Le fait que Sasuke courtise la femme que son fils devait épouser un jour ne devait pas arranger son opinion sur lui.

-Humpf.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec indifférence. Et s'avança dans les bois sans un bruit, flairant dans l'air l'arôme de fleur de sa jolie proie.

* * *

**Une nouvelle histoire sur Sasuke et sa team Hebi me rondait l'esprit alors je me suis dit que j'allais la partager avec vous ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. L'élève du monstre

Saedra marcha tranquillement entre les bois. Les branches et les feuilles des arbres filtraient par moment la lumière du soleil, rendant cette traversée quelques peu inquiétantes. Beaucoup de gens auraient pu trouver imprudent de la part d'une jeune fille de son âge de se promener ainsi seule dans des endroits éloignés. Mais Saedra était plus qu'habituée à ce genre d'aventures. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus étant donné qu'à l'âge de onze ans un "incident" avait tué ses parents, sa seule famille.

Le corps parcouru par un frisson. Saedra revit les pupilles jaunes de serpents qui la hantaient la nuit. Un sifflement de serpent résonna dans son esprit. Elle crut même entendre des pas qui s'approchaient peu à peu à son dos…

Non! Ce n'était pas son imagination. Quelqu'un était vraiment en train de la suivre!

Saedra pressa le pas, s'élançant à travers les bois. Elle connaissait cet endroit comme les doigts de sa main. Depuis maintenant six ans elle était souvent venue ici en compagnie de la vieille Irina qui avait prit soin d'elle suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle ne risquait pas de se perdre en essayant de berner son poursuivant.

Lorsqu'elle eut mis assez de distance entre son assaillant et elle, elle s'adossa au tronc d'un chêne pour regarder discrètement derrière elle. Qui pouvait-il bien être? Que lui voulait-il? Etait-il seul? Elle scruta l'endroit un peu trop silencieux à son goût, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Pas un seul cri d'oiseau, pas un seul bruissement d'animaux. Le vent lui-même paraissait retenir son souffle. Saedra attrapa le petit couteau qu'elle avait hérité de son père dans sa sacoche, prête à faire face si cela était nécessaire.

-Tu es rapide.

Cette courte phrase chuchotée à son oreille lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle hurla de peur et se retourna d'un bloc, les yeux écarquillés. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, sa lame levée devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux et finit par balbutier des mots détachés.

-Toi! Le mec… Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi…?

-Ho? Je croyais que tu voyais clair dans mon jeu pourtant.

Son visage fin débordait de satisfaction et d'arrogance. Saedra fut à la fois irritée et charmée. Il avait un visage fin et des yeux noirs en amande. Ses cheveux noirs de jais cascadaient avec élégance sur sa peau pâle. Et ce sourire en coin… Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ce cadre de beauté. Quelque chose qui renvoya les pensées de la jeune fille à la tragédie de sa jeunesse. Ce sourire était un peu trop tordu à son goût.

-Oui, lui assena-t-elle. Et moi je croyais avoir été claire aussi en te disant que je n'étais pas intéressée.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'évanouit aussitôt. Il fronça soudain les sourcils, paraissant bien plus jeune que quelques secondes auparavant. Et c'est que Sasuke avait beau avoir beaucoup de confiance en lui vis-à-vis de sa force et de ses capacités au combat, il n'avait jamais eu à faire aux filles. Sa seule expérience dans ce domaine avait été avec…

_Naruto!_

Malgré lui, le premier et seul baiser qu'il avait partagé avec quelqu'un avait été celui avec Naruto bien des années auparavant. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un terrible accident! Il y avait bien eu des filles dont Sakura, Ino ou même Karin, qui avaient montré de l'intérêt pour lui, mais cela s'était toujours arrêté là. Ce n'était jamais un intérêt réciproque car Sasuke avait toujours eu d'autres choses bien plus importantes à l'esprit. Mais il se trouvait que pour une fois il éprouvait un intérêt physique pour cette belle fille et le fait qu'elle le repousse ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment. Sasuke se découvrait soudain des envies de la toucher et de se l'approprier. C'était assez perturbant comme sensation et il ne voulait pas baisser les bras sans l'avoir assouvie.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, assura-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce couteau.

-Au contraire! Je crois que tu es vraiment dangereux, le contredit Saedra sans baisser son arme. Les hormones masculines peuvent pousser à commettre des folies parfois. Et je sais comment faire pour calmer ce genre d'ardeur.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Saedra se demandait si elle serait assez forte pour le repousser tout en prenant en compte l'épée qu'il tenait accrochée à sa hanche tandis que Sasuke se demandait quelle approche il devait tenter pour apaiser la méfiance de la jeune femme.

Il soupira profondément.

-Je vais commencer par me présenter, dit-il. Je m'appelle Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Et je suis…

-UCHIHA! Sursauta Saedra d'une voix suraigue. Tu es…Le ninja déserteur de Konoha! Celui qui a rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru…

En voyant l'horreur et la colère sur le visage de la fille, Sasuke conclut que ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Mais il haussa un sourcil étonné. Il ne croyait pas que cette information était aussi répandue que ça. Après tout cette fille n'avait aucun rapport avec le monde ninja. N'est-ce pas?

-Le même, affirma-t-il.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque Saedra se précipita pour plaquer son couteau contre son cou. Elle tremblait de rage. Ses yeux verts étaient devenus plus sombres et son halo chaleureux s'était transformé en glace.

-POURRITURE! S'écria-t-elle. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en travers de mon chemin! C'était une grave erreur!

Sasuke la détailla du regard sans ciller. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de haine. Ses yeux traduisaient une souffrance sans bornes. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait son frère aîné. Le regard de quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu et qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la vengeance.

-Toi…Orochimaru a tué un de tes proches, pas vrai?

Saedra fut brièvement surprise puis se reprit rapidement, fronçant davantage ses sourcils.

-Il a assassiné mes parents alors qu'ils étaient innocents! Ce monstre! Il a fait quelque chose à leur corps…Je ne sais pas quelle genre d'expérience c'était… Mais quand je suis arrivé chez moi ils étaient allongés par terre… Le mari de mami Irina était juste venu prendre le thé ce jour là. Il l'a tué lui aussi. Je l'ai vu… Quand il est sorti de chez nous, je l'ai vu. Et il m'a vu aussi même si j'avais essayé de me cacher. J'ai sentit son regard. Il aurait pu me tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait pu me faire la même chose qu'à eux. Mais ça devait l'amuser de me laisser découvrir leurs cadavres. Ça a du l'amuser faire de moi une orpheline!

Des larmes de rage noyaient les grands yeux de Saedra. Elle serrait les dents et vibrait de colère. Plus que jamais, Sasuke la désira. Elle était comme lui. Elle avait connu la même souffrance. Trouver les gens qu'elle aimait morts, tués injustement. Et ayant été épargnée sans raison, vivant dans la haine et la solitude.

Avec lenteur, il leva une main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

-Ne me touche pas! Aboya-t-elle. Tu travailles pour Orochimaru! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui!

-Je ne suis pas étonné d'entendre qu'Orochimaru ait pratiqué des expériences sur des gens innocents, répondit Sasuke calmement. C'était dans ses habitudes. Et je ne vais pas essayer de te mentir. Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui je n'ai jamais essayé de l'arrêter. Je ne l'ai pas aidé non plus. Mais si ça peut te consoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sache qu'il ne pourra plus nuire à personne.

-De quoi tu parles?! Grogna Saedra en mordant la peau du cou de Sasuke avec sa lame.

Un petit filament de sang glissa le long de la peau du jeune Uchiha et ses yeux rougeoyèrent brièvement lorsqu'il répondit avec froideur.

-Orochimaru est mort. Je l'ai tué.

Saedra se glaça, incapable de réagir.

-C'est…C'est impossible. Tu mens.

-Tu dis pouvoir lire la vérité dans mes yeux. Regarde-moi bien dans ce cas. J'ai tué Orochimaru parce qu'il était devenu plus faible que moi. Il croyait pouvoir m'utiliser mais c'est moi qui me suis servi de lui toutes ces années. Je lui ai donné la mort à l'aide de cette épée et des pouvoirs qu'il m'avait lui-même donnés. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir ta vengeance, parce que je te l'ai volée.

Saedra perdit pieds. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, le regard perdu sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt.

-Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

Sasuke nettoya d'un coup de main le petit filet de sang qui perlait sur son cou et il s'agenouilla doucement auprès d'elle. Elle était visiblement bouleversée par cette information. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Sasuke voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer ce fait. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait éprouvé si quelqu'un avait tué Itachi à sa place. Quel genre de vie il aurait menée si jamais il n'avait plus eu de vengeance à accomplir…

Saedra se mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure, retenant un sanglot.

-D'une certain façon je… je me sens soulagée d'entendre ça. C'est comme si on m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Il…Il ne pourra nuire plus personne.

_Du soulagement, humpf…_

-Tu es absolument sûr de ce que tu dis? Insista Saedra. Il est vraiment mort?

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête.

-Un monstre pareil…Comment as-tu réussi à le tuer?

-Certain pourrait croire que je suis un monstre encore plus dangereux que lui, expliqua Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas moi. Pour moi tu es celui qui m'a rendu la paix d'esprit. Tu as arrêté un criminel. Merci beaucoup Uchiha Sasuke. Tu es le digne héritier de ton clan.

Saedra s'inclina vers Sasuke et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sasuke fut parcourut par une vague d'adrénaline. Il saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et donna libre cours à son désir, l'embrassant avec fougue. Ce fut une sensation enivrante. Ses lèvres étaient douces et son arôme caramélisé rendait un régal la danse sensuelle de leurs langues. Elle agrippait ses cheveux tout en l'attirant contre lui à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il sentait ses seins s'écraser contre son torse, il mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

Les joues brulantes, Saedra sépara leurs lèvres et se mit debout. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança de quelques pas avant de lui jeter un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.

-Ne reste pas planté là! Se moqua-t-elle. Je sais courir bien plus vite que ça. Tu vas devoir suivre le rythme ou je te laisserais derrière moi!

Sasuke afficha un sourire blanc qui balaya toutes les réticences de la jeune fille.

-Il n'y aucun risque pour ça. Je te trouverais où que tu ailles.

Fidèle à ses paroles, le jeune brun tint la vive allure de la jeune fille qui courait à vive allure. Elle avait toujours été fière de sa vélocité à la course mais apparemment ce garçon était un adversaire de taille. Elle se demanda si elle ne prenait pas des risques en fricotant avec un homme capable de détruire un monstre du calibre d'Orochimaru. Beaucoup d'histoire circulaient sur le démon serpent qu'il avait été et sur les meurtres abominables qu'ils avaient commis tout autour du monde. L'élève avait surpassé le maître mais avait-il hérité de la même noirceur d'âme? Si c'était le cas, Saedra était en train de se mettre entre de beaux draps.

Malgré cela la jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère de toute sa vie.

* * *

**Je me sentirais tout aussi légère si jamais ce magnifique brun avait posé ses yeux sur moi! vous êtes pas d'accord? x)**


	3. Le mec mystérieux

Karin regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, assise sur la branche la plus haute qu'elle avait pu trouver. Les rayons orangés se reflétaient sur le cristal de ses lunettes et masquaient la tristesse profonde de ses yeux.

-Karin. Tu vas attraper froid à rester immobile comme ça.

La jeune ninja renifla et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

-Juugo, tu devrais partir t'amuser avec cet imbécile de Suigetsu au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres.

Le grand roux l'ignora et s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre près d'elle, regardant lui aussi le spectacle céleste.

-Je pense que Sasuke t'apprécie aussi d'une certaine façon, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne te le montre peut être pas mais il ne t'a pas choisi pour rien. Je pense que Sasuke se sentait seul et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir part d'une équipe. C'est peut être en rapport avec son enfance à Konoha.

Karin ne dit rien mais écouta attentivement.

-Il est comme Kimimaro, continua Juugo tandis qu'un petit oiseau venait se poser sur son épaule. Il ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment mais lorsqu'il s'engage auprès de quelqu'un, il tient sa parole jusqu'au bout. Nous sommes à présent ses camarades, Karin. Et peut importe ce qui arrivera à partir de maintenant, nous serons toujours liés à lui.

Le ciel était à présent teinté d'un noir profond.

_La couleur de ses yeux,_ se dit Karin.

-J'aimerais simplement pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui, murmura-t-elle. Si seulement il voulait bien enlever cette carapace de son cœur…

Juugo resta silencieux ne voulant pas dire que Sasuke n'ouvrirait entièrement son cœur qu'à quelqu'un qui aurait connu la même souffrance que lui, qui aurait éprouvé une douleur similaire. Kimimaro était ainsi lui aussi.

* * *

-Sasuke…

Saedra ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux caresses et aux baisers du garçon. Ses mains étaient douces sur sa peau, ses lèvres ardentes. Elle lui griffa le dos tendit qu'il pressait ses seins entre ses mains, tandis qu'il les couvrait de baisers. Puis il remonta le long de son cou et lui embrassa les lèvres, les mordant avec envie. Saedra retint une exclamation de douleur et le fit se retourner, se retrouvant sur lui. Elle lui rendit chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses baisers avec intérêts et lui arracha plusieurs gémissements de plaisir.

Leurs cœurs à tous les deux battaient à tout rompre. Ils s'enlacèrent et se tortillèrent l'un contre l'autre puis l'un dans l'autre. La longue chevelure de Saedra chatouillait la peau nue de Sasuke. Il y plongea ses mains et la caressa tout en faisant jouer leurs corps enlacés.

Saedra ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et Sasuke adoucit ses gestes.

-Désolé, Saedra…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je serais plus doux. Je ne veux pas que tu garde un mauvais souvenir de ta première fois.

Saedra rougit violemment.

-Qui a dit que c'était ma première fois?

Sasuke sourit franchement, la désarmant par sa beauté.

-Tu as raison, je ne serais pas vraiment capable de l'affirmer étant donné que c'est une première pour moi.

-Quoi?! Je n'y crois pas!

Il se limita à la regarder droit dans les yeux, le souffle saccadé par leurs ébats, et elle sut qu'il disait vrai. Comment avait-elle une si grande conviction dans ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux? Etait-il simplement en train de la manipuler? Non. Il n'essayait pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Dès le départ elle avait eu conscience de ce côté continuellement sombre dans son regard. Mais elle percevait aussi le désir qu'elle lui inspirait et elle n'y était pas indifférente.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, savourant la proximité de leurs corps, l'intimité de leur rapport. Elle inspira l'odeur agréable de son corps et la chaleur de sa peau. Il lui caressa paisiblement les cheveux en la tenant serrée contre lui.

-Alors nous partageons notre première fois à tous les deux ensemble, conclut-elle avec un large sourire.

Il lui releva le menton à l'aide d'un doigt et l'embrassa à nouveau, ne pouvant calmer les pulsations de son cœur. Sasuke avait l'habitude de contrôler ses émotions, de ne pas les laisser paraître. C'était dans sa nature alors il n'avait même pas d'effort à faire pour cela. C'était plus difficile au contraire de leur donner libre cours, de s'empêcher d'agir avec froideur et indifférence. Mais avec Saedra il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. A ses côtés la seule chose qu'il désirait était de l'aimer. Peut être voyait-il en elle le reflet de son enfance et voulait-il apaiser sa douleur. Ou peut être sa façon de rayonner la joie autour d'elle lui avait donné envie de gouter à ce sentiment ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Dans tous les cas, Sasuke lui fit l'amour avec dévotion cette nuit là. Allongés dans les draps de la jeune fille, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se caresser à s'embrasser et à retenter l'expérience nouvelle qu'ils venaient de partager.

Le matin suivant, quand Saedra ouvrit les yeux elle découvrit un lit vide à ses côtés. S'enroulant dans les draps, elle se précipita au bas des escaliers mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Le baume pour son cœur s'était évanoui dans la nature.

* * *

-Suigetsu, tu es en retard.

Sasuke était assis à la même table que la veille. Juugo et Karin l'avait rejoint de bonne heure sans poser la moindre question et ils avaient commandé à nouveau des tasse de thé ainsi qu'une fournée de dangos. Ils avaient dû attendre encore de longues minutes avant que Suigetsu ne se montre, s'étirant et baillant.

-Yo les gens! Les salua t-il avec un sourire.

-On aurait dû partir sans lui! S'exclama Karin, l'air de très mauvais poil.

-Oulala! On dirait que tu n'as pas bien dormi Karinette! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la soirée à attendre Sasuke-kun?

-SUIGETSU! Fit cette dernière en se levant d'un bond pour le massacrer.

-Ça suffit. On s'en va.

A ces mots fermes de Sasuke les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête avec gravité. Dévorant le dernier dango sur l'assiette, Suigetsu s'avança vers la sortie, les mains derrière la tête. Juugo lui emboita le pas, suivi de Karin qui avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux bouffis. Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de quitter l'auberge. Il se retourna en sentant un regard derrière son dos et croisa le regard de la vieille Irina. Se doutait-elle de ce qui s'était passé?

_Humph._

Sasuke s'éloigna de sa démarche féline, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui.

* * *

Saedra pénétra les lieux peu après le départ des guerriers. Elle était essoufflée et ses longs cheveux étaient quelques peu ébouriffés. Les joues rosies par l'effort, elle s'approcha du comptoir avec précipitation.

-Mami Irina! Est-ce que tu as vu le mec d'hier? Le brun à l'épée?

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres avec désapprobation. Mais elle n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Malgré ses désirs de voir son Ulrich épouser Saedra, elle était indépendante et libre de faire ses propres choix. Mais Irina était persuadée qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

-Le garçon est partie il y a un moment avec ses amis. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient l'intention de repasser dans le coin.

Saedra eut un regard déçu à fendre l'âme. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard lointain poussèrent la vieille femme à la serrer dans ses bras. Saedra ne réagit pas, trop hébétée pour savoir comment réagir.

-Mami Irina, j'aimerais bien avoir une bonne tasse de thé comme toi seule sais les faire.

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Prenant place sur un tabouret, Saedra repassa la scène toute fraiche dans son esprit de sa nuit dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle se demanda si elle le reverrait un jour.

_Sûrement pas…Ce n'est pas le genre de garçons à perdre son temps avec des filles comme moi. Quelqu'un capable de tuer Orochimaru…Comme s'il avait eu le moindre intérêt pour moi. Ce que je peux être naïve!_

-Salut Saedra!

Cette voix familière la fit se retourner. Elle reconnut immédiatement Ulrich qui, avec ses yeux gris, ses cheveux châtain, et sa carrure musclée, était un très bon parti. Ils avaient pratiquement grandis ensemble depuis qu'Irina s'occupait d'elle et ils étaient depuis longtemps devenus de très bons amis. Même si Saedra avait toujours aimé contrarier Irina, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que son destin serait inévitablement lié à celui d'Ulrich. Il n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments pour elle et il avait même été le seul garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé.

En tout cas jusqu'à hier soir…Elle savait maintenant que l'irruption intempestive de Sasuke Uchiha dans sa vie avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans son cœur.

_Pauvre Ulrich_, se dit-elle. _Je n'arriverais jamais à t'aimer comme je l'ai aimé lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve éphémère._

Les mois passèrent avec une lenteur accablante. Les clients s'ensuivaient inlassablement dans l'auberge d'Irina et la vieille femme servait toujours avec autant de bienveillance sa spécialité culinaire: les dangos. Elle en faisait de toutes sortes: le An-dango à la pâte de haricot rouge; le Botchan dango aux trois couleurs; le Chichi dango sucré pour le dessert; le Kinako dango à la poudre de soja grillé; le Mitarashi dango au sirop au sucre.

Ulrich quand à lui gérait les affaires avec responsabilité et aisance, allégeant de plus en plus les tâches de sa mère. Il avait fêté ses 23 ans et il était dans la fleur de l'âge. Convoité par de nombreuses filles des villages environnants, il gardait néanmoins son plus beau sourire pour sa belle Saedra qu'il désirait épouser de tout son cœur.

Saedra quand à elle voyait les saisons défiler, l'air un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude. D'un côté son amertume envers l'assassin de ses parents avait disparu mais d'un autre côté son amertume vis-à-vis de son bourreau continuait à lui retourner le cœur.

_Sasuke…_

Un jour n'importe lequel, alors qu'Irina était en train de préparer des dangos de sa toute nouvelle recette, un étranger vêtu d'une longue cape noire traversa la porte de son auberge. Il pleuvait abondamment ce jour là et les cheveux noirs du garçon goutaient sous sa capuche sombre. En le dévisageant attentivement, Irina crut deviner un regard rougeoyant.

* * *

**Le temps a passé mais un mec mystérieux fait à nouveau apparition dans l'auberge des dangos OO qui peut-il bien être? **


	4. Baume au coeur

Le garçon encapuchonné s'avança le long des tables et finit par s'assoir dans un coin sombre sans adresser un mot à personne. Irina haussa un sourcil intrigué. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de clients dans ce genre par ici. Normalement les voyageurs solitaires se montraient bavards et parfois même ennuyants à force de raconter les aventures de leur voyage. Et c'est que voyager seul ne devait pas être facile et qu'ils avaient besoin de se sociabiliser. Irina s'évertuait dans ces cas de les écouter patiemment jusqu'au bout de leur interminable récit. Elle avait acquis cette patience avec le temps, chose que son fils Ulrich devait encore perfectionner avec son caractère intempestif de jeune coq.

La vieille femme laissa ses dangos de côté et s'approcha du client en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

Le garçon ôta sa capuche trempé et découvrit un visage familier.

-Vous!

Sasuke cligna des yeux, se limitant à regarder la dame. Irina le reconnaissait et pourtant il était bien différent du garçon qui s'était tenu là quelques mois plus tôt. Son regard était…vide, las. Terriblement triste. C'était comme si ce garçon portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Toute assurance et arrogance avait quitté ses traits pour ne laisser qu'un désespoir déchirant. Malgré ses préjugés envers lui, Irina ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

-Attendez, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Elle s'éloigna vers le comptoir et finit de préparer ses nouveaux dangos. Elle les fit cuire et les disposa sur une assiette. Elle prépara ensuite une tasse chaude de thé vert et les lui apporta sur sa table.

-Tenez. Goutez moi ça et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est ma nouvelle recette. Elle devrait vous tenir chaud en attendant.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais un fantôme de sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi longtemps assis devant son assiette et sa tasse sans y toucher. Il était absorbé par ses pensées. Des pensées sombres et des pensées mélancoliques. Si seulement…Tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Une vie de sacrifice, une vie de haine, une vie de mensonges. Les regrets, l'impuissance et la colère consumaient l'âme du jeune Uchiha.

_Ce n'était pas du soulagement en fin de comptes…_

Des heures s'écoulèrent encore et Sasuke commença à se demander quelle était la raison qui l'avait amené dans cette auberge. Que cherchait-il au juste? L'oublie? Le réconfort? Dans tous les cas cette escapade au milieu de nulle part n'était qu'une preuve de sa vulnérabilité. Fuir sa douleur ne le mènerait nulle part.

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à envisager de quitter les lieux sur le champ, une ombre apparut sur sa table.

- Non mais regarde-moi ce gâchis! Dit une voix consternée. Les dangos sont bien meilleurs quand ils sont chauds, c'est bien connu! Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu les aurais dévorés. Ta faim s'est un peu calmée on dirait, le mec mystérieux.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur Saedra qui, les cheveux bien plus courts, le dévisagea avec inquiétude de ses grands yeux verts. Quelque chose s'emboita en lui et il ressentit une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sa douceur, il avait besoin de sa tendresse. Ce n'était plus un désir ardent mais une réelle nécessité.

Sasuke serra les poings, s'efforçant de calmer la vague d'émotions violentes qui inondait son cœur. Il ne parvint pas à réunir assez de sang froid pour trouver une réponse enjouée. Il n'était pas en état de plaisanter.

Mais il n'eut pas le faire de toute façon. Saedra lui saisit rapidement la main et le tira derrière elle.

-Viens, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi, dit-elle d'un ton faussement léger. Je dois être rentrée avant le coucher du soleil et il va bientôt être trop tard pour ça.

Sans un mot, Sasuke se laissa entraîner avec un profond soulagement. Le simple contact de sa main avait un effet tranquillisant sur son âme. Il ne s'était pas trompé en venant ici finalement. Elle était le baume dont il avait besoin.

Irina les regarda quitter les lieux en silence. Elle soupira profondément en pensant à son garçon. Ulrich serait effectivement chamboulé d'apprendre que le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait lui avait été volé par un mystérieux guerrier.

Leurs vêtements trempés par la pluie leur collaient à la peau, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient de l'eau de pluie, et les larmes sucrés de Sasuke humidifiait leur baiser. Il s'était mis à pleurer lorsqu'elle avait tenu son visage entre ses mains dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle. Il avait longuement pleuré son chagrin au point que Saedra elle-même en avait le cœur fendu. Qu'avait bien pu briser Sasuke à ce point? Lui qui était si fort et si plein d'assurance et de volonté. Que lui était-il arrivé?

Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard, Sasuke eut un sourire triste et répondit avec un fil de voix.

-La vengeance n'a pas aussi bon goût que je le croyais. Je pensais éprouver autre chose en atteignant enfin l'objectif de toute une vie. Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt…

Saedra attira Sasuke dans ses bras, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'entoura de sas bras et la tint étroitement contre lui. Elle l'attira ensuite jusqu'au haut des marches dans sa chambre. S'allongeant sur les draps défaits, ils se déshabillèrent lentement l'un l'autre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fougue de leur premier rapport. Cette fois-ci régnait la douceur et la délicatesse. Sasuke caressa les cheveux noirs de la fille qui lui tombaient à présent au niveau des épaules.

-Je les ai coupés quand tu es parti, expliqua-t-elle. C'était ma façon de te dire adieu.

-Ne les coupe plus jamais. Tu as des cheveux magnifiques.

Il saisit son visage tendrement et l'embrassa lentement. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'au bas des reins puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle et caressa ses jambes de velours. Saedra promena ses mains sur le torse musclé du garçon. Elle y découvrit du bout des doigts de nombreuses cicatrices qu'elle cherchait à apaiser par son toucher. Puis finalement elle posa la paume de sa main sur son cœur, là où la blessure la plus profonde et la plus inaccessible ne parvenait toujours pas à cicatriser correctement. Elle voulait l'aider! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle le suivrait n'importe où. Il était le seul pour lequel son cœur se languissait, le seul qui la faisait se sentir entière, le seul qu'elle aimerait jamais avec cette intensité. Elle ne voulait plus le voir disparaître. Elle ne le supporterait plus.

Elle ne put retenir des exclamations de joie lorsqu'il fut en elle, lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau contre la sienne, lorsqu'elle le vit se contracter pour l'aimer. Elle lui mordit l'épaule tandis qu'il la pénétrait, elle empoigna ses cheveux humides, elle le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter. Sasuke accéléra la cadence. Il devint presque brutal, déchargeant toute sa colère et toute sa frustration en elle. Puis il perdit toute force, se laissant aller contre elle, vidé de toute énergie et l'esprit vide pour quelques secondes. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Saedra eut un sourire de pur bonheur en voyant son visage paisible. Endormi, Sasuke était encore plus adorable. Ses traits ne traduisaient aucune tristesse ni aucune colère. Il dormait simplement, libéré de toute contrainte ou soucis. Saedra se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi ainsi car elle lui avait trouvé un air épuisé quasi maladif en le retrouvant à l'auberge. Le teint très pâle, des cernes mauves sous les yeux et les épaules affaissées.

_Dors mon beau Sasuke. Demain sera un nouveau jour et je promets d'être là pour toi._

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque Saedra se réveilla, elle sut qu'il manquait quelque chose avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

_Sasuke!_

Les draps étaient encore chauds à l'endroit où avait reposé son corps, son odeur imprégnait les draps. Saedra sentait encore sa peau brûlante aux endroits qu'il avait embrassés. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait comme une idiote le cœur brisé par de espoirs inutiles. Sasuke était venu chercher une épaule pour pleurer et c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé, rien ne l'obligeait à rester à ses côtés après ça. Après tout c'est à peine s'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait accomplit sa vengeance et que cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa souffrance, Saedra n'avait aucune idée de quelle vengeance il s'agissait ni de pourquoi elle le désolait autant.

Il avait appartenu au village de Konoha qu'il avait ensuite abandonné et avait rejoint Orochimaru qu'il avait finalement trahis. Saedra se demanda soudain comment elle pouvait s'attendre à la moindre fidélité ou dévotion de la part d'un homme comme lui. Il ne s'engagerait jamais auprès d'elle. C'était quelqu'un d'actif et de changeant qui agissait selon ses désirs et ses envies du moment. Sasuke était capricieux contrairement à Ulrich. Ulrich l'avait toujours aimé, inconditionnellement, alors qu'il était bien placé pour connaître le moindre de ses défauts. Il lui avait constamment témoigné son amour pour elle. Il lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés et de lui offrir la vie dont elle rêverait. Il était près à tout pour elle et elle ne mettrait jamais en doute ce sentiment. Tandis que Sasuke…Qu'éprouvait Sasuke pour elle? Pourquoi être revenu la voir, elle? S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Saedra aurait bien fini par devoir l'oublier et aurait épousé Ulrich comme son cœur le lui dictait. Mais aurait-elle jamais été heureuse?

De toute façon maintenant que Sasuke était revenu et avait disparu à nouveau, tout rêve de bonheur avait été rayé de son avenir. Elle ne pouvait supporter de perdre ce qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir récupérer et garder.

Elle s'enveloppa lentement dans ses draps et descendit les escaliers en se sentant vieillie de plusieurs années. Jamais plus elle ne se laisserait avoir aussi facilement. L'amour était bien trop douloureux. La joie qu'il apportait était de bien trop courte durée. Il valait mieux ne jamais risquer de l'éprouver. Il valait mieux rester seule.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Alors qu'elle versait l'eau chaude dans son bol, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

-Bonjour Saedra. J'ai déjà préparé du thé pour toi.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment en faisant tomber son bol mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et il attrapa l'objet avant qu'il ne se fut écrasé par terre. Portant les mains à son cœur, Saedra le dévisagea longuement avant de se convaincre que c'était bien réel. Sasuke se trouvait là devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas parti sans laisser le moindre mot ni le moindre espoir de le revoir un jour. Il se tenait dans sa cuisine tranquillement en la regardant avec un sourire suffisant.

Il tapota son front avec deux doigts. Ce geste pour lui traduisait toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Saedra. Après tout c'était le geste que son frère Itachi lui avait dédié depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si seulement Sasuke avait pu saisir la signification de ce geste un peu plus tôt. Si seulement il avait su que son frère aîné l'aimait en réalité et qu'il avait tout fait pour le protéger de son ignorance. Que toute sa vie il avait été un martyr de son devoir de ninja et qu'il avait renoncé à tout pour Konoha.

_Pour Konoha…_

Cette simple pensée fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Sasuke avait effectivement redirigé sa fureur dans une autre direction. C'était Konoha qui avait obligé son frère à détruire son clan, c'était à cause de Konoha si Sasuke avait vécu dans un bain de solitude et de haine, c'était la faute à Konoha s'il avait fini par tuer la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde! Ce maudit village que Naruto appréciait au point de vouloir le diriger! Cette saleté de village qui lui avait tout arraché impunément!

Saedra interrompit ses sombres pensées en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Oh! Sasuke! Sanglota-t-elle, le corps tremblant.

Il eut un sourire imperceptible et serra la fille dans ses bras.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte, Sasuke la portait dans ses bras et lui faisait monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Sasuke? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Hier quand je pleurais c'est toi qui m'as soulagé. A présent c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

Saedra eut un sourire radieux, les cils de ses yeux perlés de larmes.

-Ça ne risque pas d'être très difficile pour toi! Ce sont des larmes de joie!

-Drôle de façon d'exprimer sa joie…

-Les femmes aussi peuvent être mystérieuses dans leur façon de faire les choses! Répliqua Saedra.

Sasuke l'aima à nouveau, non plus par besoin de réconfort mais par simple désir de la tenir contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait pris une décision risquée en restant chez elle ce matin là mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de renoncer à la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection. Il ne voulait plus blesser ses êtres chers. Par contre, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à exterminer ceux qui les faisaient souffrir. Konoha risquait d'avoir vite de ses nouvelles…

* * *

**Sasuke toujours à se trainer**** cette soif de vengeance en lui! . il est borné le type! Saedra pourra-t-elle l'aider à calmer les desirs violents de son esprit déchiré? Triomphera-t-elle là où Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura ont échoués?**


End file.
